It is well known that having clean golf club heads is critical to accurate shot taking and placement, and, thus is at least indirectly related to improving one's golf score. While playing golf it is not unusual, indeed even expected, that golf clubs will become coated with debris. This occurs when a golf club head comes in contact with either grass, dirt, or other debris on a golf course.
Over the years golfers have resorted to various means of cleaning to keep golf clubs clean during a round of golf. Included in these methods of cleaning are attaching a towel to a golf bag, using course provided cleaning mechanisms found at tee off boxes, and rubbing a club against the grass, or clothing. Using a towel attached to a bag or golf course supplied cleaning mechanisms is effective in cleaning a golf club but it is often inconvenient. For instance, it is a common occurrence that a player will not be near his or her bag when taking a shot, thus the towel attached to the golf bag is of no use to the player. Likewise, golf course supplied cleaning mechanisms are generally found near tee off boxes, thus, they are only convenient for use when a player is at a tee off box.
Rubbing a club against the grass is ineffective in maintaining golf clubs inasmuch as the grass itself may cause grass or other debris to accumulate on the club head.
Finally, golfers frequently use clothing, such as a pant leg, for cleaning clubs. While this may be an effective golf club cleaning method, this system obviously leads to excessive wear and tear to and unnecessary soiling of clothing.
There is a need, therefore, for a portable, convenient, and easy to use method for cleaning golf clubs. These needs are met in the present invention.